A Sleepless Night
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***Kendall Smut*** What happens when you see Kendall after crushing on him for years?


**A/N Okay so usually I don't do these for my smut stories, but I couldn't resist this. I had a wonderful idea and began writing. I couldn't not finish it but to be honest I'm not thrilled with the outcome, the beginning and end is totally lame so you have my apologies in advance. **

The party has pretty much ended, with all but just a handful of people left hanging out in the den and you're beat. Yesterday you got back in your hometown for the first time in two years and your parents decided to throw you a welcome home party at their house. To be honest, you aren't sure how long you'll be staying for and you didn't have the heart yet to break it to your mom that you don't wanna move back here to Texas where you grew up. The city of L.A. had stolen your heart within the first week you were there for college, and since then you can't imagine living anywhere else.

Needing a moment to yourself, you sneak up to what was your bedroom before you moved out, feeling as if the weight of the world rests on your shoulders. Luckily your mom and dad were kind enough to go away for the weekend, leaving the house to you, your older brother Logan, and your friends. Last night you and your childhood friends had a few drinks and made a bonfire on the beach. It had been great to catch up with everyone, and quite interesting as well because it was also the first time you were seeing Kendall Knight again in two years. Kendall is your brother's best friend and you've had a crush on him since you were twelve. He's sweet, kind, caring, funny, and has a heart of gold. If anyone picked on you, Kendall took up for you as if he was your big brother as well and you were always grateful for that, but the downside is that he would never be interested in you, so you've learned to keep your heart out of it.

Somehow, someway, with the alcohol flowing freely and lips loosening last night, your crush on Kendall was revealed. You tried to laugh and blow it off as if you were over him and it was a teenage thing, which wasn't too far from the truth though. Your crush faded away, but infatuation quickly took it's place. Kendall's face remains almost the same as before. It has matured somewhat, only enhancing his handsome features. His emerald green eyes are still mesmerizing, and you still find the dimples set in his cheeks simply irresistible. His pretty pink lips are plump and inviting. Kendall's once shaggy dirty blonde hair has been cut and no longer hangs just above his eyebrows. Age has also improved his body. Kendall is tall and has always been lean, but he's far from scrawny. He's blessed with broad shoulders, a toned chest, defined abs, and an absolutely to die for v-shape that disappeared under the material of his low slung shorts. Now instead of your heart going pitter-patter when you look at him, your hormones goes berserk. And it seems as if everytime you even dared to steal a glance at the handsome creature tonight, he was looking in your direction. He would either wink, nod at you, or smile; and you simply had no idea what to make of it. Was he making passes at you or was he just being friendly?

You're tired, confused, and simply sick of thinking about it and everything else, so with a frustrated sigh you walk to the bottle of Brandy sitting atop your dresser and uncap it. You rest the edge on your lips and tip it back, pouring the sweet, brown liquid into your mouth. You welcome the burn that encompasses your chest as it travels down, then swallow, knowing that in a few seconds it'll pass. Hearing someone clear their throat close to you startles you; you gasp and send a hand flying up to cover your heart. You turn around to see none other than Kendall Knight standing there, with one of his thick eyebrows arched up. "I-I didn't know you were in here. You scared me", you stutter.

A mischievious grin plays over his face. "I'm sorry", he replies.

"What-what are you doing up here?", you ask confused, not sure at all what is going on.

"I wanted something from you."

"Okay, I'm all ears", you say rather nervously. Your body had begun to relax from being frightened, but now want for this man is flooding your body and you don't know how to disguise it. A second passes and he makes no effort to talk so you nonchalantly speak. "What do you want?"

"You", he replies matter of factly.

At first you're not sure you heard him correctly, but he removes his hands from his pockets and takes a few steps towards you, making your heart beat faster. The look clouding his eyes screams lust. "WHAT?", you exclaim. You're shocked to say the least and you move yourself backwards until your back is met with the wall. You start shouting, "Are you crazy? I mean what, you find out I used to have a crush on you and now you think we're gonna hook up? I don't think so".

Your senses are reeling and your body is trembling as Kendall gets even closer to you. "What is it that you're afraid of?", he asks.

You can't find one excuse to answer with, but you know if you look at him your resolve will weaken, you won't be able to stand your ground, and you'll give in to his demand. Keeping your eyes fixed to the plush carpet you merely answer his question. "I'm not scared."

"Good. I don't want you to be scared. I want you to be naked, hot and bothered, and begging for me." By now both of his hands are placed at either side of your head, more or less cornering you against the wall.

Your eyes shoot up to his face. You know you should be angry at his words, but his cockiness is turning you on. "I-I", but you're stopped short when you see his face lowering down to yours. He barely touches his lips to yours, then with his teeth, he nips and nibbles at your lower lip. With your hands at his waist, you try to push him away but he won't budge. In turn he presses his thigh to your center with firm pressure. A strangled moan tears from your throat, making Kendall aware of your aroused state and he uses this to his advantage. It's like you're frozen in place as you feel his hand pushing the hem of your skirt up your thigh, then his hand creeps into the front of your panties. "Oh God", you cry out, feeling the heat of his hand against your most sensitive skin.

"No sweetheart, I'm Kendall", he gives a chuckle. Your hand goes to his wrist, as if to stop his actions. "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the word", he tells you. Using a finger, he circles your entrance several times, then teasingly slides up and down your folds before meeting your clit.

"S-", _stop_ you try to stammer but your mouth won't obey. Instead you bite down onto your lower lip.

An amused look passes his face before he dips a finger inside of you and his lips go to your ear. "Do you ever touch yourself while you're thinking about me? Do I turn you on? Is it my name you call out when you find release?" His finger pumps in and out of you as he speaks. Kendall's words, the smoothness of his voice, and the intense pressure he's delivering to your g-spot and clit all swirl together, leaving you dancing along the edge. You're having trouble keeping yourself upright with the way your legs are weakening, and you rest your head on Kendall's arm that's still against the wall. He licks at your lips and picks the pace up with his fingers, urging you further along. "Go ahead sweetheart, let me know how good I'm making you feel." Even if you wanted to hold back, you couldn't keep your muscles from tightening, signalling the beginning of your orgasm. You close your eyes and let out a breath as the first spasm hits, ecstasy completely taking you under until you're left weak and trembling.

Once you're composed, you open your eyes and Kendall takes a step away, just looking at you with a smug smirk. You're humiliated that he could get you off so easily and mad that you had no self control. "Umm", you say, not really knowing what else to say while you pat your dress down. "I'm just gonna go back downstairs." You step around him intent on getting away, but your efforts are halted by his hand snaking around your waist from behind, pulling you to him until your back is flush against his chest. "Oh you can think what you want darlin', but I'm not done with you yet. I WILL have you tonight. AND, you'll still be underneath me screaming out my name when the sun comes up tomorrow morning." Your body stiffens, trying to resist the desire already making a re-appearance in your veins.

"Let me go Kendall", you try again.

His arm doesn't loosen but he informs you matter of factly, "You liked what I just did to you." Anger seeps through your pores because it seems like an electric current is flowing between your touching bodies, no matter how much you try to fight it. His mouth on your neck is the last straw, you completely melt into him. You're like putty in his hands as he spins you around and attaches his lips to yours. His tongue rolls over your bottom lip and you part yours slightly, enough to let him in. Kendall's tongue explores your mouth, probing and licking around to find what you like and what makes your breath hitch. You get lost in the kiss, not realizing that his pants had come off until he takes your hand and wraps your fingers around the smooth flesh of his cock. You're taken aback in surprise as you notice the small heap of his clothes on the floor, but you don't let it show.

His voice is husky, floating just above your head. "Do you know how many times I've thought about this?" With his head pointed down, you watch as his eyes close briefly and he clenches his teeth together before opening them up again, exposing the captivating slightly darker green hue. "You stroking me with your tiny hand. Like this." Kendall places his hand over yours and starts moving it slowly up and down his length.

His much larger hand moves from yours to rest on your hip, along with the other, and you continue with what you're doing, twisting your wrist and rubbing your thumb over the head every few strokes, using the pre-come for lubrication. You marvel in delight at all the little sounds being emitted from him, and you like knowing that you're the reason for them. You squeeze him a bit tighter and quicken your movements until Kendall curls his hand around your wrist, halting you. "No more", he says gruffly and before you have time to think, he lifts you up by the back of your thighs and carries you over to your bed where he drops you and climbs on top of you, pressing his lips against yours. His kiss is rather sloppy as his hands move down your sides and over your thighs until they're under the fabric of your dress and grazing up to your backside, where he cups your bare ass cheeks in his hands.

"Mmm", he groans as he grinds himself into you. "Your ass is perfect. Do you know how much it teased me watching you walk around all night, as your ass shifted with every step you took?" Kendall next maneuvers his hands to the hem of your skirt, which with your help he proceeds to push all the way up to your chin. You then lift your head and shoulders so he can remove it completely and a cool rush of air envelops your body as his eyes hungrily look over your body. His voice is thick and his eyes are glazed over. "You are simply gorgeous."

His gaze is just unbearable, you need some form of contact; a touch, anything. You don't have to wait long though because he lays back over you, his mouth burning a trail from your neck to your chest, working at your nipple over your bra. As if he can't wait any longer, he roughly pushes down the thin lacy fabric and flicks his tongue repeatedly over the now hardened bud, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to your core. Kendall's hand mimics his actions at your other breast. You arch your back into him and thread your fingers through the long locks of his hair. When his tongue slows down and circles your nipple a few times before sucking it harshly into his mouth, your breath catches in your throat and you tug at his hair.

What Kendall is doing feels great but you need to touch him, need to feel his skin under your fingertips. You move your hands down the back of his head and over the corded muscles of his back until you're clutching the hem of the fabric in your fingers. "Take this off", you tell him and attempt to lift it. He immediately stiffens and moves away from you.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I'm the one calling the shots tonight little lady." His voice is dangerous, but it only serves to excite you further. The hot blonde's hands make their way to your back where they lift you up and skillfully unclasp your bra before pulling it free and tossing it somewhere to the side. Next, you feel his thumbs hook into the barely there waistband of your panties and tug them down. The undergarment gets stuck and you willingly lift yourself up slightly to help make his job easier.

Now not a stitch of clothing covers your skin, you are exposed in all your glory before Kendall. "Roll over", he nudges your hip with his hand and you note the devious glint in his eyes just before you do what you're told. He gets behind you and places his hands over yours, then wraps your fingers around the bedpost. "Keep 'em there", he orders, and next he pulls your hips up so that your back is arched and you're balancing on your knees. Curiosity seeps in, and your mind just begins to wander at what may happen next when his hand meets your ass unexpectedly. An "umph" passes your lips and you hear a dark chuckle.

He grabs a fistful of your hair and tugs at it while delivering the next spank to your ass. It comes harder than the previous one, and is accompanied by a loud slapping noise. The sting quickly subsides, sending a ripple of pleasure straight to your core in it's place. "Mmmmm", you drawl out.

"You like that?", he asks and you nod your head. "I can't hear you", he states, pulling your hair harder.

"Yes", you whine. The eroticism and this whole dominant aspect is slowly driving you insane.

Something like a growl can be heard coming from his chest and once again his hand meets the skin of your backside and you jump a little before almost begging, "More, please".

"Oh, I'll do better than that for you baby". Before your brain can register what he's insinuating, Kendall is laying underneath you on his back. His face is between your spread legs, just below your center. The moist heat of his tongue licks a trail from your clit to your entrance. You take in a sharp intake of breath and jump slightly, letting it come out in a throaty moan as your muscles down below clench in anticipation. "Look at me", he tells you.

You dare to glance down and note the way his green eyes narrow while keeping his eyes locked with yours. His tongue drags over the your sensitive flesh again, at a leisurely pace this time. "So sweet", he utters then licks his lips. You bite down on the inside of your cheek wondering just how far he's going to push you; you've never been turned on like this before and it's thrilling. You question if it's even possible to die from such exquisite pleasure.

With no warning, two of his fingers slide inside of you, causing your knees to falter but you catch yourself with your jittery arms. An amused look clouds his eyes and he gives a short laugh before demanding, "Don't take your hands from there. If you do, I'll stop". Kendall doesn't wait for a response; he resumes stroking you with his fingers, crooking them every so often to rub against that spot that makes your head spin. His tongue finds it's way to your clit, where it begins swirling around the sensitive bud, eventually working onto it with firm pressure.

Watching Kendall work his magic on you proves to be more than you can withstand. You move your eyes from his face to the wall just inches in front of you, and use all your strength to hold yourself up. Usually you'd be defiant and move your hands to test him, but you can't bring yourself to go against what Kendall said because you're greedy with need for what he's doing to you.

The tingling in your toes increases and travels up your spine, making you whimper his name as a sense of helplessness whips through you. "Kendall, Kendall, Kendall", tumbles out hurriedly just before your body slumps over as you're hit with blinding pleasure.

Once your orgasm subsides and you're halfway coherent, Kendall scoots himself out from under you and takes his shirt off. Wasting no time he lays back down and pulls you on top of him, your now both nude bodies pressing together as his tongue ravishes your mouth. At last you have the chance to touch him, something you've been aching to do for some time now. First you flatten your hands to drag your palms over his muscular chest. Next, you move down to his abs where you run your fingertips between each crevice of the defined muscles. You then travel over his happy trail, tugging lightly at the hairs peppering underneath his navel, until you meet with his erection. The kiss is broken when you hear air being sucked through Kendall's teeth and he utters, "Fuck" as he bucks up into your hand.

You sit up, intent on feasting your eyes on the upper torso you've just been blessed to touch as you teasingly rub over his hard-on with your palm. Your eyes roam over his unclothed upper half; he's perfect, beautiful, like nothing you've ever imagined. This ignites a raw desire deep inside of you, a madness to have him inside of you now. With your focus on one thing only, you raise yourself and align your entrance up with his throbbing cock. In one swift movement, you lower yourself down onto him.

You hiss and he groans, the feeling is obviously mutual. This is the moment that the actions of the last hour an hour have lead to. It's too good, you can't even move yet. Kendall siezes this chance to hold your hips and pull himself to a sitting position. One of his arms wraps tightly around your lower back and he kisses his way up your neck before nipping at your lips with his teeth. His other hand holds the side of your face, his thumb caressing your cheek. "Babe", he sighs. You look in his eyes, they're blazing with lust. "You're too damn tight. There's no way in hell I'll last with you."

You smirk at him not caring, because even this simple act of having him inside of you is like heaven; your muscles are being stretched in the most delectable way. Rather than respond with words, you dip your head down and capture his lips with yours. You push past his lips with your tongue, exuding your independence as your hands move to his, loosening his grip from around your back. Once you've been freed you state, "It doesn't matter, I just need this." And with the ending of those words, you push at his chest with your hands sending him backwards.

You then lift yourself up with your thigh muscles and slide back down his member slowly. His head tips back and his breath comes out in a huff. There's something extremely alluring about his face and his reaction that sets you off all over again, but in a different way this time. Your need is pushed to the side as your focus shifts to getting Kendall off. You feel sexy, knowing it's your body that's making him feel good. You begin rocking your hips, feeling the head of his cock collide with your cervix each time you go back down. Kendall's hands grip back onto your hips, pushing you down harder as he meets you with each thrust. When his breathing becomes ragged you pick up the pace, the sounds of skin hitting skin drown out anything else. You know he's close when he closes his eyes and chews at his lower lip. His hands frantically rub up and down your thighs and his breath gets caught in his throat, just before he groans out "Yeah", and you feel him coming. You don't completely stop your movements, you just slow them down, enough to milk him through his orgasm until he pulls you gently down by your shoulders.

You lay on your back, resting the sore and tired muscles of your legs. Kendall lays his head underneath your breasts, and the two of you lay there in silence as you try to steady your breathing. A few moments pass and the thought of sleep just enters your mind when you feel Kendall tugging at your arm. "Hmmm?", you ask groggily.

"Come on, let's go take a shower". He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at you.

"UGH!", you groan but you're sticky from sweat and Kendall's essence so you don't protest.

Minutes later after Kendall had helped you wash your hair and body, you stand there in awe at the white suds running down his lightly tanned skin as he washes himself with your bodywash and loofah. Never in your wildest dreams did you think that this would actually be happening, but if tonight is all you have, you're going to make the best of it. You step closer to the beautiful man, whose eyes are closed as he stands under the steady stream of running water, rinsing the soap from his body. You kneel down in front of him, careful not to alert him to what you're about to do, placing your hands flat against the bottom of the tub and you sneak one last glance at Kendall's face before lowering your head and dragging your tongue along the length of his manhood.

"Ahh", he moans and moves back slightly, caught off guard by your actions. But you don't let that defer you, this is an opportunity you didn't have until now. You wrap one hand around him and lightly massage his balls with other. You suck at the tip while you pump his velvet skin with your hand, feeling him slowly harden. One of his hands is firmly planted against the shower wall, the other tangling through your hair at the top of your head. Taking your hand from around his erection, you hold onto his thigh and curl your tongue around his shaft as you take more of him into your mouth. You make your way up and down, making sure to hollow your cheeks as you pull up. The taste of his pre-come bursts across your tongue and his thighs tense up. Your other hand moves from his balls to his ass, where you give it a squeeze, and keep it in place to help balance yourself.

You get lost in the moment, humming to add vibrations to what you're doing when you feel Kendall pulling your head away from him. You look up at him through your lashes, curious as to why he stopped you. "Wh-" you start but are interrupted by him yanking you up to your feet.

"I swear, you are going to be the death of me", he growls, then attaches his lips to yours. He doesn't stay there for very long before he's sucking and grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin of your neck, your throat, and your shoulders. Your head is already beginning to spin and hunger is coursing through you as you remember the way it felt to have him inside you not so long ago. Your hands linked together behind his head are keeping you from falling as he backs you up against the shower wall. One of his hands travels up the inside of your wet thigh as the other cups your breast and massages it.

His breath is hot on your face when he speaks. "Time for round two. And just a little warning honey, I won't take it easy on you. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be ruined. You won't want another man after me."

You're already pretty confident he's accomplished that but you won't let him know. Somehow you think that his words should scare you, but you can't help but be excited. You playfully bite at his chest just to be snatched up by your waist with one of the strong man's hands, and on instinct, your legs wrap around his hips, your hands gripping onto his shoulders. As if he's some kind of superhero, Kendall stalks out of the shower with you in his arms, not even bothering to let the two of you dry off. He goes through the bathroom and finally to his destination; your bedroom.

The blonde drops you down onto the bed and flips you over onto your stomach before he starts kissing his way up your legs. His wet hair tickles your skin as he makes his ascent over the curve of your ass, and finally you feel his teeth clamp down onto your flesh. There's barely time to even register the sting when you're being pulled up to your knees with your ass up in the air. Suddenly you feel his hand come down hard on your ass, much harder than those few times earlier. "Oww", you whine but quickly shut up when you feel Kendall climb up onto the bed; he leans over you and places a chaste kiss to the middle of your spine, letting the tip of his manhood rest at your entrance.

He grabs onto your hips and pulls himself back, his voice raspy when he asks, "Are you ready for this babe?"

"Mhmm", you answer and a shiver runs down your spine in anticipation. He pushes into you, and a moan escapes you as he glides through your wetness, filling you up. Once he can't go in any further, he stills himself and you feel his breath at your ear. "I'm going to make you hurt so good baby", he boasts. Kendall moves his hands and places them over yours, linking his fingers with yours.

You feel him snap his hips back, not pulling out all the way; and what is most likely only seconds but seems like hours to you goes by, and you grow impatient waiting for him to move again. You arch your hips back, pushing against him. This does the trick because Kendall slams back into you. Instead of stopping, he goes faster and is anything but gentle. It's treading the fine line of violence and it hurts, but the combination of pleasure and pain mingle together, and your sanity begins to fade away as Kendall continues thrusting into you.

Your teeth are clenched together as you start to question how much more you can take, it all feels like it's beginning to be too much, when Kendall pulls all the way out and turns you over onto your back. He hovers over you and kisses you roughly, but full of passion before coming up onto his knees between your spread legs. His emerald green eyes are dancing wildly as he looks you over. "I'm going to make you mine."

You're lost, totally out of your element and it seems as though he can sense this. Kendall pushes your hair back out of your face and kisses your lips sweetly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. Tell me if it's too much", he offers an apology.

"I'm fine", you say, but honestly you can't tell if it's the truth or a lie. You don't know how you ever lived without knowing Kendall intimately like this before, and you have no idea how you'll go on without it. But you're living in the moment and the only thing that matters is being with him right now.

Sweat is glistening on his face and body, giving him a dewy glow as he holds himself up on his hands and lowers himself back down to you. Yet again, Kendall's cock disappears into your heated depths. Your body screams with ecstasy as if it's missed him already and you wrap your hands around his hard biceps. This time around he keeps his thrusts slow and shallow, taking his time to shower every inch of your body he can reach with kisses.

Once he's finished with that, your legs are lifted up onto his shoulders. You gasp at the first stroke, it's the perfect angle for Kendall to hit your g-spot. Mere moments go by of this and your head is writhing back and forth as your nails dig into Kendall's thighs. He's built you up again, but it's different this time. What you're feeling exceeds any amount of pleasure you've ever felt before. This is like a cyclone coming up from your core, your very center. It's coming hard and fast and strong, and it's almost frightening. "Kendall", you call out, unsure if it's even your voice saying his name.

"It's okay babe, just let go", he coaxes. His own voice is husky and you're pretty certain that he's close to the edge as well. Kendall doesn't give you a choice as he continues pumping into you, adding a finger to circle your clit. Your whole body is trembling, but somehow seems to tense up at the same time. You hear ragged high pitched, drawn out moans and cries just before you fall into the dark tunnel of euphoria.

When you return from oblivion, you're fighting for breath and you know without a doubt that this man now owns you. No one else could ever replace him, or do the things to you that he can. No one else could ignite that flame inside of you like he did. It's almost evil; wicked if you will, but you loved every minute of it.

Kendall is lying beside you, your head rests on his shoulder. He looks at you with concern painting his face. "Everything okay?", he asks.

"Yeah I'm just sleepy", you reply and stifle back a yawn before moving your head to Kendall's chest and draping your arm over his stomach. You close your eyes and just begin to drift off to sleep when you feel his hand grazing up and down your thigh. Suddenly sleep becomes the furthest thing from your mind as desire sparks from the simple act of Kendall touching you. You realize that it's gonna be a sleepless night as you trail your fingertips down the torso of the body you could never get enough of.

**Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? You know what to do, hit that review button ;p I'm not saying this as a definite answer, but I MIGHT be open to requests later on in the future...**


End file.
